Highest Love
by jojo.saltzman
Summary: AU: Beca had to have her wisdom tooth removed and she accidentally confesses her feelings to Chloe while high.
1. Chapter 1

Her teeth have been hurting for two weeks now but she'd be damned if she went to the dentist.

When she was seven years old, she was jumping up and down on the couch, laughing and singing to herself while her mom was cooking in the kitchen.

"Beca I told you to stop jumping around. You're going to fall off and hurt yourself." Her mom warned sternly, keeping one eye on the stove where she was making dinner.

Beca laughed at her mother silly idea. She wasn't going to fall off, only clumsy kids did and she wasn't clumsy! She threw up her hands toward the ceiling and laughed joyfully in the air but just as she landed, her foot caught into a pillow, sending her crashing forward into the coffee table, headfirst.

She cried out in pain as her mouth hit the edge of the furniture and instantly filled it with blood. Her mom rushed to her and proceeded to lecture her about how she was right on their way to the hospital.

She broke a piece off of her front two teeth and had to sit at the dentist for two hours. From then on, she had done anything to avoid going anywhere near a dentist chair but luck wasn't in her favor.

"Beca, you need to go and check out your tooth. You've been wincing all week." Chloe called her out that morning when she caught Beca slowly eating cereal while wincing every five seconds.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I don't need to go." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure.

"Hmhm, if you're so fine, then why don't you eat this apple here?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in challenge, holding out her breakfast apple toward Beca. "It's much more healthier than sugary cereal."

The rest of the Bellas all watched with rapid attention as the two co-captain were locked in a staring competitions. Chloe gave Beca an innocent expression while the brunette frowned angrily, knowing she was going to lose. Sure enough after a few seconds, Beca sighed in defeat and snatched the apple away and quickly took a big bite.

Her eyes filled with tears as pain shot through her teeth at the contact and she spit out the fruit, bending over at the waist. Chloe jumped off her seat and rubbed her palms over Beca's back soothingly.

"It's okay." She cooed gently before chuckling halfheartedly. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I'll call the dentist and schedule an appointment for you as soon as possible. And I'll come with you."

Beca could do nothing but nod.

Chloe smiled as supported a very high Beca into the passenger seat of her car after spending the afternoon at the dentist. The doctor found a cyst in her wisdom tooth and had to remove it.

The brunette didn't take the news well, whining in fear as she grabbed Chloe's hand in hers tightly much to both of their surprise. Chloe tried to calm her down but once Beca got the drugs flooding her system, she was knocked out.

Once the mini surgery was done, Chloe put her arms around Beca's waist and helped her outside while the brunette's arm was dangling from her shoulders. In her high state she kept trying to grop Chloe's breast.

The red-head just laughed at the action and tried to keep the brunette's hand off.

"Beca! Stop it." She faked her stern tone but couldn't help but giggle when she found the hand on her again.

"I just -just-ust can't…your boobs are awesome." Beca slurped, barely conscious as Chloe closed the door and got into the driver seat. She smiled cheekily as she pulled the seat belt over Beca's body.

"I know but you can't keep touching them." She said distracted as she turned the engine and began the drive back to the Bellas' house.

Beca frowned slowly turning to Chloe. "Why not? Cause - cause I'm not your girlfriend? I-I would be - if yoo-ou let me." She mumbled, fighting very hard to keep her eyes open.

Chloe felt her heart beat pickup as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She had been waiting for months for the brunette to finally admit her feeling to her. She didn't want to rush or put pressure on Beca so she let her set the pace. But whenever she imagined Beca declaring her epic love for her, this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe fought hard to keep the tremble off her voice as she glanced at the brunette. Beca was currently leaning heavily on the window, admiring her open palm like it was some kind of a miracle. Chloe shook her head fondly.

"Whaaa?" Beca asked, already forgetting the topic but Chloe couldn't let her.

"You said you would be my girlfriend if I'd let you."

"Ye-yeah I would be soooo good. I would like - treat yooouu right and shit. Tell you how fucking gorge - gorge…pretty you are. I love you - like - really much and I would tell - I would tell you every dayyy."

Chloe dismissed the negative though of Beca only telling her these things because she was high on medicine and instead opted to focus on the positives.

Her smile couldn't get any brighter as her eyes filled with happy tears. She reached out her hand and covered Beca's, squeezing it twice.

"I would really love that."

Beca gave her a toothy grin with the cotton balls showing at the back of her mouth and Chloe's beautiful laugh rang out in the car.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Beca groaned deeply as she eyelids opened in the dark room. At first, she didn't know where she was, the last couple of hours completely blank. Her head felt heavy and mouth dry.

Lifting her arm, she reached beside her to turn on her lamp. The sudden light hit her and she groaned again, closing her eyes for a minute to adjust. Head throbbing as she became more conscious. Then suddenly the pain started from the back of mouth and she grasped her jaw.

Now she remembered what happened.

Eyes wide open, she searched for her phone before finding it on the bed, under her pillow. The time was 4:20 am. She squinted at the object then turned her head and sure enough, it was dark outside. She looked at the bed on the opposite side of her room that was usually occupied by Fat Amy and frowned when she found it empty.

She felt a head-ache coming on as she tried to swing her legs off the mattress, with every intention of taking something for the pain. Her body protested as she sat up but she pushed through it and stood up. Swaying on the first couple of steps, she finally found her footing and went downstairs slowly.

The house was silent and dark as Beca approached the second floor but stopped at the bottom, a thought appearing in her mind.

Chloe!

Chloe went with her to the doctor, she listened when he explained what to do after the drugs left her system while Beca was too busy being scared beyond her life. She needed Chloe.

Wobbling across the hallway, she looked up to find herself standing in front of the super-senior's wooden door, with big colorful letters spelling 'Chloe' on the surface. Beca thought about knocking but then she realized it was the middle of the night and Chloe was probably sleeping.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly peeking her head inside. She was right; Chloe was peacefully sleeping on her bed, the duvet covering her from neck to toe, her red main spread around on the pillow.

For a minute Beca didn't want to wake her but then a sharp sting in her teeth caused her to wince and she dismissed the idea.

Carefully walking up to the bed, she hesitated before gently putting her palm on Chloe's shoulder.

"Chlo?" She whispered, shaking the girl gently.

"Hmm." Chloe stirred and opened her eyes. Beca didn't know her eyes could be anymore blue then they already were but she was mistaken. They were electric; Chloe was electric.

The red-head blinked for a second before she registered who was standing over her.

She shot up from the bed, nearly smashing her head against Beca's.

"Hey! Wow. Okay, calm down. It's me." Beca said sitting down on the edge of the bed, her palm sliding down to Chloe's thigh.

"Beca! When did you wake up? Are you okay? Did you - " Chloe rambled on, any traces of sleep disappearing from her expression, replaced by concern.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Beca spoke up, closing her eyes and moving her other hand, fingers pressed hard into her temple to will the head-ache away. It wasn't working. "Slow down. I have a head-ache."

Beca slightly flinched when she suddenly felt Chloe place her palm on her cheek, holding it gently and she opened her eyes. Dark blue met ocean blue eyes as the two girls held eye-contact and silence fell over them. both frozen on the spot.

"Tell me one thing. Are you okay?" Chloe whispered, thumb moving back and forth across Beca's cheek.

Beca blinked numbly, mouth open slightly. "My face hurts." She said simply, gaze flickering between Chloe's eyes and lips. She unconsciously leaned into the touch.

Her mind filled with all stupid, cheesy love songs that she loathed with all her being but it perfectly summed up her feelings.

Chloe's blue orbs kept her hostage but she didn't want to escape.

And when Chloe smiled at her answer Beca's heart skipped a beat.

"The doctor said you should ice it. It'll help with the swelling." Chloe's thumbs never stopped.

"How long was I out?" Beca asked dazedly.

Chloe glanced at the clock on the wall before turning her attention back to Beca. "Like 14 hours or so."

Beca's eyes widen in surprise. "14 hours?! Wow, that drug really knocked me out. I remember it was good stuff but… damn."

She slightly remembered getting into Chloe's car and – why did the word 'boobs' just entered her mind? God, she hoped she didn't do or say anything embarrassing. Or something that Amy could blackmail her with. She shook her head, unintentionally knocking Chloe's hand off.

The lost touch shocked her back into the present.

Chloe swiped her gaze all over Beca's face as she took a deep breath and asked the question that has been hunting her since their car ride home.

"Beca…Do you remember anything after the dentist?"

Eyes shot down to the duvet, Beca shook her head. "Not much. Just that you helped me into the car and drove me home."

Beca watched as Chloe's hopeful eyes suddenly turn melancholic as she shifted the covers away from her body and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Beca asked confusedly, slight desperation seeking into her tone. She felt like she said something that offended the redhead but didn't know what. She reached out and grasped Chloe's wrist, stopping her.

Chloe faked a smile, fighting to keep the tears from falling. "I'm gonna get your pills, dummy. The doctor said you have to take them two times a day until the swelling goes down."

Beca didn't know what to do but let go of her. Chloe sent her a final smile before disappearing downstairs, leaving Beca to sit on her bed, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, this is the final chapter.** **Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chloe put her hands in her hair in frustration and leaned back against the kitchen counter. Her worst fear came true; Beca didn't remember anything about their conversation where the brunette admitted her feelings for the redhead.

She tried to not get her hopes up in case something like this would happen but she couldn't help it. And now she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. The more she tried to keep it in, the more came.

And the worst part was that Chloe knew Beca. Everything about the brunette; inside and out. Knew that those moments in the car was Beca at her most vulnerable state, which the brunette rarely showed to people, if ever. She knew the medicine probably helped her loosen up a bit but it didn't matter.

Maybe it'll take another four years before she let Chloe see that side of her again. And the redhead didn't know if she could wait that long. Again.

* * *

Beca was in a similar position, fingers harshly digging into her scalp, hunched at the waist staring at Chloe's carpet.

She knew she did something. Chloe was ever hardly mad at her; she could count on one hand how many times they fought but this time - it was different. It felt different. Chloe looked utterly broken before practically running from her room to get away from Beca.

Beca didn't mind fighting. Sometimes she even deemed it necessary to let the frustration or bad feelings out. She didn't have a problem with fighting Jesse because after they yelled at each other for hours, everything would be back to normal.

However, in Beca's opinion, making Chloe Beale sad should be a national crime.

Beca felt like the biggest jerk in the world whenever Chloe's eyes turned lifeless, losing the light that Beca loved so much. She always found herself wanting to crawl on all fours and beg for forgiveness which she never did before.

But she would for Chloe.

Whatever she did, she needed to make it right. She stood up abruptly and ran down the stairs, desperate for answers.

She found Chloe in the kitchen, back resting against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest, red head covering her face. She was so lost in her head that she didn't hear Beca enter the room.

Beca took a moment to study her; letting her eyes flicker up and down her frame. Her blue flannel pajama set bringing out her eyes like no other. Beca's eyes glanced down at her legs, skin exposed because of the short shorts.

"Chlo…" Beca whispered tentatively, standing in the doorway. She felt her breath caught in her throat when Chloe lifted her gaze. Her eyes filled with unshed tears that pulled at Beca's heart.

"Fuck, you're crying. Dude, please stop. You know I hate it when girls cry." Beca pleaded, stepping forward.

Chloe quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and mastered a smile on her lips but turned away from Beca.

"You should be in bed resting, missy. I'd make you some tea but the doctor said you can't have cold or hot drinks for at least three days until you healed. Which sucks because I know how much you love tea and it's your comfort - "

While speaking, she started tidying up the already spotless kitchen just to keep her busy otherwise she would've start crying again.

"Chloe!" Beca called out, successfully spooking the redhead into silence. "I know I did something or - or said something that hurt you so just tell me already so I can apologize and stop feeling like an asshole. I'm going crazy not knowing."

Beca gently grasped Chloe's elbow, slowly turning the redhead around and looking deep into her eyes.

"I don't like it when you're sad. You look like a kicked puppy." Her joke had the desirable effect because the corner of Chloe's lips started to turn up into a small smile. Beca paused before she reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Tell me…"

Chloe clenched the hand desperately and took a deep breath, lips trembling. "I'm scared I'm gonna lose you if I do." Chloe whispered.

Beca chuckled softly in disbelief. "Chlo… like you could lose me. You'd never let me do that. You'd pop onto my back and drag me back screaming." She smirked teasingly but she sobered up. "I know I'm not saying it much but - you are my best friend. I'd never leave you."

Chloe hiccuped as tears freely ran down her face as she pulled Beca into a hug; holding on for dear life.

"You kept trying to grab my boob but when I told you to stop you asked me why? And you said you would be the perfect girlfriend, treating me right like I deserve." Chloe quickly whispered into Beca's shoulder, tightening her hold in case she wanted to pull away.

"You said you love me. Like _love_ love me. Really much."

"Wait, wait." Beca replied, turning loose from Chloe's embrace despite the redhead's whimper.

"I grabbed you boobs?"

Chloe deadpanned, mouth slightly open as she slapped Beca's shoulder. "God, from all of that you only heard that part?! I'm trying to have a serious, friendship-threatening conversation with you and you can't be serious for once? I can't believe you."

Chloe rolled her eyes angrily and pushed past Beca with every intention of going back upstairs but the brunette grabbed her wrist, quickly turning her around, standing almost nose to nose. They hadn't been this close since their moment in the tent at the camp. Chloe's heartbeat picked up.

Beca stood motionlessly, eyes flickering between ocean blue eyes before deciding to take the biggest step of her life and gently pressing her lips against Chloe's.

Both of their eyelids fluttered shut at the contact but Chloe was completely frozen to the spot. For a second, fear filled Beca's mind, thinking she misread the redhead's signs but when Chloe kissed her back urgently, she relaxed.

Chloe let out a content sigh as Beca cupped her cheeks, gently moving her lips against hers. Too soon for Chloe's liking, Beca pulled away and grimaced.

"I can't believe I told you how I feel while I was high. I'm sorry it took me so long… but I wasn't sure you felt the same way." Beca confessed softly, eyes boring into Chloe's.

"You are such an idiot." Chloe said fondly before pulling Beca back into another kiss.

She knew they had a lot to talk about but for now… she was perfectly happy where she was.

* * *

The End


End file.
